


Its A Celebration!!

by A1netty



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Fireworks, Jokes, Kissing, Laughter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: The 141 decides to celebrate the 4th of July while Macmillan, Price, MacTavish and a few others are preparing something special.
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Its A Celebration!!

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!! 
> 
> This will be something short and simple. i'll try to post more stories in the near future, but for right now try to sit back and relax. This is going to be a wild but yet funny/crazy one. :)

"Roach!! _Ghost said nudging his side._ Get up you lazy bastard. We've got a lot of work to do before MacTavish gets back.

_Rolling over on his side, Roach slowly decides to wake up while rubbing the crust out of his eyes. The look on his face was stern but yet exhausted. He quickly swatted Ghost hands away before immediately falling back to sleep._

"Good night Ghost.

"Roach...

"Ghost.

"You need to get up love. MacTavish isn't going to be happy if the chores aren't done.

"Give me five more mins. I'm exhausted. 

"Because of last night? _he smirked._

"Very funny. 

"Oh, come on love. You enjoyed every second of it.

"Yeah yeah whatever.

"Fine. I'll give you approximately five mins to get up. When I get back you better be up and dressed Roach.

"Sure thing boss. _Roach says putting the pillow back over his head._

_After leaving the room, Ghost decides to check in on the others. Everything seemed to be intact, except for the fact that Meat and Royce were making a huge mess inside of the kitchen. Before making his way inside, Ghost quickly decided to rub both sides of his temple. Leaving an uneasy feeling that somehow ended up getting stuck inside of his head. After shaking away the thoughts, he quickly went through the doors and seen that there was a huge food fight going on. Even though today is the fourth of July, Ghost had promised himself that he wouldn't make it a big deal. However, this right here was just downright unacceptable. So therefore some punishments and consequences were bound to happen._

"What the hell are you bloody idiots doing?

"Oh hey there Lieutenant. _Royce said smiling._ We're just redecorating the walls for ya.

"Yeah do you like it?

"No. You both have five mins to clean this up. This is not how we do things lads. Besides, MacTavish is on his way back so you better get to it.

"Aww but the fun was just beginning.

"Yeah well, complain to someone who actually cares mate. By the way, have you two seen Toad and Archer?

"Last I checked, Toad was relaxing near the pond and Archer was in the armory. _Meat chuckled._

"Yeah but he's probably long gone by now.

"Right. _Ghost says rolling his eyes._ Either way, those walls better be spotless by the time I get back. If I have to come back here and punish you then I will.

"But MacTavish said..

"I don't care what MacTavish said. While he's gone I'm in charge, so that means you do whatever I say when I say. Is that understood?

"Yes Sir.

"Good. Now get to work.

_After leaving the kitchen to go find Toad and Archer. Meat and Royce just had to get in the last word._

"Geez. I wonder what crawled up his ass.

"Roach. _Meat said while they both just laughed._

_Upon awaiting the arrival of MacTavish and the others. Things were starting to become a little bit overwhelming for Ghost. He quickly found Archer and Toad before texting Roach to see if he was up and ready. Once that was over and done with, Ghost decided to head back into the kitchen where Meat and Royce were last seen. Surprisingly, the kitchen was back into good condition and the decorations were finally being put up properly. Archer,Toad and Roach had showed up moments later to help with the perparations for tonights occasion. Things were finally starting to fall into place. The only thing that was missing was the music._

"Well look at this Price. _Macmillan said scanning the room._ I never thought that decorating could go so well. 

"Its almost like opening a Christmas present. 

"Too right mate. _Mactavish said butting in as they all just stood by the main enterance._

"Glad to see that you gentlemen could finally make it.

"I'll have to admit Ghost. You did a pretty good job tonight.

"Don't I always?

"Eh.. Sometimes. _Prices says smirking._

"Wanker.

"Alright, listen up. Price and i have a little something that you lots will all enjoy. Meet us outside in five if you're interested.

"Yes Sir.

"I wonder what it is. 

"Yeah same. _Meat said pushing Roach._ What if its chicks?

"Chicks?

"Yeah man, girls.

"Ha! I doubt it. There's no way you'd get that lucky.

"Says the one that's probably never ever kissed a girl before.

"Oh yeah? Ghost _says grabbing and kissing Roach._ What do you know about kissing girls?

"I plead the fifth. 

"I thought so. Maybe you should actually try getting a date before you talk trash about Roach.

"oooh burn. _Toad said laughing._

"Shut up Toad.

"Aw someone's mad.

"Don't worry Meat. _Ghost winked._ I'll invite you to the wedding when the time comes.

"Yeah whatever.

"Hey, has it been five mins yet? _Archer says checking his watch._ I wanna know what this surprise is all about.

"Same here.

"Alright lads, outside we go. 

_Outside Price, MacTavish and Macmillan had the fireworks all set up while Nikolai was on the phone. The men had all lined up to see the fireworks go off but that wasnt the only surprise._

"That's it? _Roach asked._ Wow I cant believe this. 

"Just hang on love. _Ghost said hugging him from behind._ There's more.

_Roach was soo confused, but once Nicholai had finished the call. Three fighter jets had flown over the base as the fireworks down below were still being let off. Roach honestly had never seen anything so beautiful like this before. They both watched as the jets continued to do multiple circles throughout and around the base. This was something that the 141 and Roach was highly thankful for. While Roach was distracted, Ghost had decided to steal a kiss. Not only was he able to spend time with his friends, but he was able to spend time with lover as well. This was definitely a fourth of July to rememeber._

"Happy Fourth of July!! you bloody yanks!!

"Same to you Macmillan. _Price and MacTavish both said smiling._ Same to you.


End file.
